TF1 Séries Films
| share source = Médiamétrie | network = | owner = TF1 Group | parent = | key people = | slogan = "La chaîne 100 % séries et films." | motto = | country = France | language = French | affiliates = | headquarters = | former names = HD1 (2012-2018) | replaced names = | replaced by names = | sister names = TF1 Eurosport LCI TF6 TMC TFX TV Breizh Stylia Histoire Ushuaïa TV Série Club | timeshift names = | web = tf1.fr/tf1-series-films |terr serv 1 = TNT |terr chan 1 = Channel 20 (HD) |sat serv 1 = |sat chan 1 = |adsl serv 1 = |adsl chan 1 = }} TF1 Séries Films, formerly HD1 (acronym for Histoire de) is a French TV channel, controlled by TF1 Group. HD1 launched on TNT, satellite, and xDSL on 12 December 2012.Les premiers programmes des six nouvelles chaînes de la TNT – Le Blog News et Programmes Télé. Newetprogrammes.over-blog.com (22 November 2012). History Proposed new TNT channels With the shutdown of analogue television, TF1 Group initially were to launch a new channel for Breton language channel TV Breizh, to be called 'tv-b'. However, Brussels ordered the sale of the new channel slots to the former analogue terrestrial companies, i.e. TF1 Group, Canal+ Group and M6 Group. The plans for TV Breizh were abandoned. HD1 In March 2012, the Conseil supérieur de l'audiovisuel (CSA) auditioned TF1 Group following its application for an additional channel from one of the six national HD channels on TNT. Auditions TNT 2012 / Télévision / Accueil. CSA.fr. TF1 Group chose the name 'HD1' "the chain of all narratives". On 27 March 2012, the CSA confirmed that HD1 would be one of the six HD channels. An agreement was signed 6 July 2012.Signature de la convention de HD1 (groupe TF1) avec le CSA.. LeBlogTvNews. On 18 October 2017, TF1 Group announced that HD1 will change its name to TF1 Séries Films in 2018.Gilles Pélisson officialise le changement de nom des chaînes NT1 et HD1, Ozap.com. Visual identity The initial HD1 logo first appeared during the hearing at CSA, on 14 March 2012. The logo was a circle with the text 'hd1' in the centre, the logo could be presented in various colours including red, light green, and blue.http://www.satellifax.com/reportages/814 However, in November 2012, A new logo was introduced before the launch of the channel. This new visual identity differs from the previous, the circle was removed and the text is now blue, with the 'HD' text now uppercase and as a ligature.HD1, la future nouvelle chaîne de TF1, se dévoile. Ozap.com. Programmes Series * 2 Broke Girls * 666 Park Avenue * The A-Team * Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei * Army Wives * Brothers and Sisters * Chase * Clem * Code barge * Covert Affairs * Doctor's Diary * Downton Abbey * Eastwick * Eli Stone * ER * FlashForward * The Forgotten * Fritkot * Gooische Vrouwen * Gossip Girl * Julie Lescaut * Karen Sisco * Law & Order: LA * Lipstick Jungle * Miami Medical * L'Hôpital * House * Pan Am * Parenthood * Paris enquêtes criminelles * Privileged * R.I.S, police scientifique * Rosemary's Baby * Seconde Chance * Silk Stalkings * Smash * Sous le soleil * Suburgatory * 'Til Death * V (2009) * Who's the Boss? Telefilm * A.D. La guerre de l'ombre * Au bas de l'échelle * Facteur chance * Hold-up à l'italienne * Joseph * L'Ombre du Mont-Saint-Michel * Le Monsieur d'en face * Les Fauves * Ni vu, ni connu See also *List of television stations in France References External links * Official site Category:Television stations in France Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012 Category:French-language television stations